Where's prince charming?
by juge
Summary: In this story I mix a little with family connections, they are all human... Bella is the popular chic and Edward is kind of nerd but will change ;


**First day**

EDW POV

First day in Fork's High school was over, I was glad that this more than typical day had ended, I had already had a glimpse at my future bullies, the Swan brothers (one of them is Native American, I sense some drama there). I don't know, but there's something about me that makes people make fun of me, maybe I make it too easy for them. I'm kind of geeky, you know? Alice always tells me to buy contacts, don't know, maybe I will, someday…

And speaking of the devil, there she was, my lil sis, bouncing up and down next to my Volvo, bursting to tell me all her news. If I was oil, she was the purest water; all the same, we were inseparable, as most twins are. On the way home she told me all about her friends, of course she would never realize that her new friends are kind of bitchy as they would never be bitchy with her, she was all about the clothes and the spot light, luckily her good heart remained undamaged. On the other side, I ran away from the spotlight, although Alice dressed me with the height of fashion I never quite managed to pull it off.

I didn't pay much attention to Alice, I was getting kind of home sick, watching all this green humidity and missing my sunny Phoenix. We had moved here because my mom, Esme, wanted to be near her sister, she was born here but met my dad, Carlisle, in Dartmouth, she was studying architecture and he was making his residence in a hospital nearby, they met at a party, blah blah blah…

My aunt Tanya chose marriage over college, she had fallen in love with a lumberjack called Steve Hale, the man had quite good looks and my aunt is practically a beauty queen (she owns a cosmetics company), so, out of that great genetic cocktail came my cousin Rosalie, meant to blind the world with her blond hair and dazzling smile. She is in senior class and she is more of a fashion victim than Alice, she has all the looks of a supermodel and the attitude of a queen, not a good combination in my books…

-Edward! Listen to me! I hate it when you just leave me talking alone…- Alice squealed.

-Sorry sis, I just got lost in thought…-

-I know…You always do that…- she sighed- Anyway, how was your day?-

-OK, I guess… Nothing out of the ordinary…-

-Come on! There must have been something worth telling me… Any friends? Did you socialize or just played the lonely mourner?-

-This one guy in Biology seemed pretty cool, Jasper I think…

All the sudden Alice was practically screaming at me…

-Oh My God! You're friends with Jasper Whitlock? He's such a hottie… Promise you'll bring him home some day?- she was ecstatic.

-Now, I won't…- I responded, my face lightening up with that smug half smile she hates so much…

It was so easy to irritate her, now she was squealing again, though a little more high pitched than before… Trust Alice to develop a crush on some random guy she only got a five-second glimpse at… But, for once, I actually liked the random guy. I think he is trying to make me fit in, but he is friends with the Swans and I don't see that one working out, though he says it's all in my head.

There, we were almost home and Alice had already calmed down, she knew I would bring him over, she knows I would do anything for my little hyperactive monster.

I could see my mom in the gallery, taking care of her orchids, she raised her head as Saxs rushed by, he had heard the car. My Schnauzer always comes to greet me when I arrive home. As Alice got out of the car she was almost run over by the huge mass of black fur our dog is and stormed into the house, Saxs had been playing by the river and, no matter how much she loves him, she gets really pissed off when he ruins her outfit.

Mom's face light up as I climbed the stairs to meet her.

-How do you like your new school dear?- she said beaming at me.

-It was awesome- I said, trying to disguise my boredom, but some of it must have shown for shadow took over Esme's face…

-I'm so sorry honey, I know how much you liked Pheonix…- Great, I had made her sad, she felt kind of guilty about dragging us here and every off detail made it worse.

-Mom, seriously, it was great, everyone is really cool- I had to find a way to get this out of her mind- Is Dad home yet?-

That always did the trick, they are so in love with each other, even after all these years, that the mere thought of each other sends them to a state of blissful happiness. And, of course, it worked…

-No Eddie, he has a late shift at the Hospital today, remember?- she was smiling again.

- Oh yeah, right… I'll be up in my room, ok?-

-Ok, I'll call you when dinner's ready…-

-Thanks- And I rushed up to my room.

*********

**Okay, this is just a small prologue, I really need to know if someone likes the plot so as to continue writing… And also if you would like to have Bella's POV too…**

**I'm not very confident about the story yet, so I really need your support and any comments you have for me…**

**Please, please review!!**

**Hope you like it!**

**If you do, let me know ^ ^**


End file.
